Niff one-shot
by mettegleek
Summary: Nick and Jeff texts and have a talk before going to bed.. nothing major, just some fun banter and fluff, between these two amazing guys


Little note before it starts the first long paragraph is texts between Nick and Jeff

Jeff is underlined

Nick is Bold

Enjoy, this is my first ever fanfic, hope you like it, please review.. :D thanks

Niiiiiiiiiicky. Nick. Niiiicky. Nicholas ~J

**what do you want Jeff..? :) -N**

You. :P ~J

**Then come and get me :P -N**

Where are you my beautiful boyfriend? ~J

**What are you sucking up for.? I'm in the library. -N**

No reason...~J

**uhuu.. Why don't I believe you :P you in our dorm.? -N**

Yep. In your bed. ~J

**and what may I ask are you doing in MY bed? you do know you have your own right.. :D -N**

You made my bed smell like sex...~J

**Ups.. ;) though I'm pretty sure you helped with that, babe.. -N**

Maybe...But you're the one who fucked me into the mattress. ~J

**And now I'm reliving it in my head.. :) You are distracting me from doing my homework.. -N**

Homework is for losers. Fucking your boyfriend is way more fun. ~J

**Well think of it like this, if I finish my homework now, I can fuck you all night.. ;D -N**

Mmkay, Im going to watch movies till you've done your homework. ~J

**I'm coming back to the dorm in 30min, I can't concentrate now, thanks to you -N**

:P You're welcome. ~J

**Oh you are going to pay for it.. ;) -N**

Oh really? ~J

**yes really.. just you wait. -N**

What's the worst you can do? ~J

**I'm going to have you begging for me to touch you, fuck you and let you cum.. -N**

Mmhmm ~J

**but I'm sure you would enjoy that, so maybe I shouldn't fuck you at all today.. -N**

What?! ~J

**mhmm, no fucking at all, how is that for making you pay... ;P -N**

I hate you. ~J

**I love you too Jeffy -N**

...~J

**Oh come on, you know I'm just joking Jeff.. :D -N**

**I'm not that cruel.. -N**

Still hate you..~J

**aww, Jeffy why do you hate me..? :( -N**

You know why...~J

**No i don't, I did nothing.. *innocent face* -N**

Shut up. ~J

**Okay. -N**

**I will just stay here and do my homework then. -N**

Fine. ~J

**all night :P -N**

Have fun. ~J

**:( Jeff, you don't really hate me do you.? -N**

Maybe. ~J

**:( I'm sorry.. -N**

I going to lie on the couch,eat ice cream and watch movies all night. ~J

**How can I make you not hate me.? Now you made me sad.. -N**

Do your homework. ~J

**Come on Jeff, what did I do? -N**

You were being mean. ~J

**I'm sorry, I didn't mean it.. Tell me what to do, to fix it.. -N**

Buy me more ice cream. And cuddle me. ~J

**I can do that, I love cuddling with you.. -N**

And stop telling people bleach my hair. ~J

**Well you do.. -N**

I DON'T. I'm like a lightbulb. ~J

**okay whatever you say, Jeff. I will stop saying to people that you bleach your hair. -N**

**anything else..? :) -N**

Nope. ~J

**Good, I will go buy ice cream and come up and cuddle you all night.. -N**

Yay. ~J

**I love you.. :) -N**

I like you...~J

**hmm.. -N**

...~J

**well then I like you too.. -N**

**See you in a bit I guess.. -N**

Okay...~J

**I bought the ice cream, I'll be back in our dorm in 5min -N**

Jeff didn't reply because he was curled up on the couch, fast asleep.

Nick walks into the dorm, _"Hey Jeff, I got your ice cream"_, looking around after he doesn't receive a reply, seeing Jeff laying on the couch asleep, he smiles to himself..

walks over to Jeff, shakes him a little _"hey Jeffy"_

_"Mmnot the unicorns." _Jeff mumbles in his sleep

Nick laughs.. _"Jeff, wake up, I got ice cream"_

_"W-what?"_ Jeff mumbled, sitting up rubbing his eyes.

_"see Ice cream"_ Nick says, presenting the ice cream to Jeff

_" I wanna sleep."_ Jeff whined.

_"then go lay on the bed and sleep"_ Nick says, as he walks over to the freezer putting the ice cream away

_"Carry me?" _Jeff says, giving Nick his best puppy eyes.

_"no, Jeffy, don't look at me like that, you know I can't resist those eyes.. Okay fine, I'll carry you"_

_"Yay! Love you!"_

_"good to know"_ Nick picks up Jeff and carries him to the bed

Jeff placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

Nick kisses back, before pulling away _"by the way I like you too"_

_"So you don't love me?"_ Jeff pouted.

_"maybe.." _Nick answers with a smirk

_"…" _Jeff says nothing as he continues to pout at Nick

_"what so you can say it, but I can't"_

_"You can say it, I just know it's not true." _Jeff says confidently

_"Good, because I really do love you" _

_"I love you too.."_

_"Now what was it you said about cuddling you"_

_"You have to cuddle me."_

Nick lays down on the bed next to Jeff _"then come here you"_

Jeff cuddled up to Nick and rested his head on Nick's chest.

Nick begins to stroke Jeff's hair _"you should sleep"_

_"Maybe..."_

_"or is there something else you want to do"_

_"Can I ask you something?" _Jeff says, nervously after a bit of silence

_"well you already did.. But yes you may" _Nick says laughing, trying to lighten the mood

_"What is going to happen to us?"_

_"what do mean?"_ Nick looks down at Jeff confused

_"You're a year older than me..So you'll be graduating this year...And then you'll go to college.." _Jeff doesn't continue, knowing that Nick knew what he meant

_"Yeah, I know, but we will still be a couple, we just won't be in the same place"_

_"I mean you do still want to be with me right?"_ Nick asks a little worried and scared

_"Of course I want to be with you...It's just long distance relationships are sometimes really complicated.."_

_"Well as long as we trust and love each other, and promise to make time to talk and see one another,_ _I don't see why we can't make it work.. Its just one year"_

_"Promise?" _Jeff asks looking up at Nick

"I promise" Nick says smiling down at Jeff, kisses the top of Jeffs head

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too Jeff, so much" _Nick says as he tightening his grip on Jeff

Jeff smiled and closed his eyes, yawning.

_"go to sleep Jeff"_

_"Why?"_

_"you are yawning, which means you must be tired"_

_"Maybe.."_

"_Night Jeffy, I love you"_

"_Love you too Nicky"_ Jeff says before he cuddles in closer to Nick, falling asleep


End file.
